


Poké-what?

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Green room antics, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Rich doesn't like people messing with his phone, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: Osric steals Rich's phone and plays Pokemon Go on it.





	Poké-what?

Rob and Rich entered the green room, bumping shoulders and laughing after introducing everyone's favorite Scott. The band had beat them back and were in the process of hoarding snacks at their claimed table. Matt had joined them and was helping to build a house out of Oreo packets. Osric wasn't sitting too far away on a nearby couch playing with a phone.

“Osric. Is that my phone?” Rich squinted trying to see if it had his black cassette cover or not.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah it is. You left it out and Jared was back here, I figured it was for the best.” Osric said without looking up from the screen. “I didn't think you were a Pokemon person.”

“A poké what?” Rich's face scrunched in confusion.

Osric held up the phone and wiggled it, the screen showing a bunch of mixed Pokemon.  
“Pokemon Go? It's a game on your phone. You catch monsters that you find with your camera and fight at gyms with them.” Osric tried explaining, hoping that Rich would catch on and remember what the game was. He did have it on his phone with an impressive collection too. Rich's brows knotted tighter and he pursed his lips in thought.

“You named your trainer Steve?” he tried one last time.

“Oooohhh!” The realization finally came to Rich. “That's my oldest. I sometimes let him play games on my phone.”

“Not on his own?” Osric asked.

“He's ten.” Rich over annunciated the words as he rolled his eyes.

“Cal plays on his own.” Rob spoke up from the drink table.

“He has a phone?” Rich's face scrunched up in disbelief.

“He's starting high school. And he has sports and other after school activities. Molly figured it would be best.” Rob shrugged his shoulders and returned to poking through the drink selection.

“How does he name his Pokemon? Does he have a theme or a plan?” Osric said drawing the attention back to him.

“He's ten, Osric. There is no plan.” Rich interrupted getting mildly irritated that he wasn't giving the phone back.

“The Exeggutor is named Scrambles, there's a zubat named EagleBones, and a jigglypuff named Robba.” Osric was swiping through the Pokemon collection, reading out some of the nicknames.

Rob started laughing from across the room. “Steve named the jigglypuff after me?!”

“Yeah, I can see it.” Mike stopped building the snack village with Matt. “Blue eyes and it sings. Kid's got good naming skills.”

“Can I please have my phone back?” Rich said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, sure thing Rich.” Osric handed the phone back before joining Matt and the band to help build Snack Town.


End file.
